Fairy Babies
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: This is most likely a one shot a little mature and mainly for the Gajeel x Levy ship, there will be some NaLu, and a little Gruvia. This will show how I think Gajeel and Levy would be raising a child.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Levy McGarden, 19 years old, and I'm pregnant. I just found out and the father has been away on a job for at least two months. No one at Fairy Tail has heard any word from him or his cat. Either one usually writes to me…

I just can't believe it. I lost it to him the night before he left, first time gets me pregnant, sounds just like my luck. We've been dating for a while now and we've gotten close so many times before. This time was just… I don't know, _different._ Guess what they (Lucy) say about dragonslayers, heh, really is true, that they're extremely… potent.

"Levy!" Lucy bangs on the bathroom door. "What's taking you so long?!" When I said I just found out, I mean I just saw the magic stick just say: "yes, you're pregnant."

"Sorry I got... Distracted, Lucy can you come in here and help me with something?" I asked without really realizing how that would sound.

"Uhhh… I don't think I'll be much help..." Lucy said hesitantly walking through the door to see me just sitting on the toilet staring at the test. "Is that a-?!"

"Yeah."

"Is it-?"

"Yeah." I look up at Lucy's shocked face.

"It's-?"

"Of course it is!" For some reason the fact that she had to ask the fidelity of it, infuriated me. "I told you all about my first time two months ago!"

"Levy calm down!" Lucy ran over to me and enveloped me into a tight hug. I instantly went from complete rage to a weeping mess.

"What -hic am I- hic going to do?" I cried on for a bit. "He hasn't been home in TWO months! What if he's not coming home? It was an S class mission!"

"Levy! He'll be fine he's with Erza, Gray, _and_ Natsu! They'll be home in no time!" I forgot about Natsu, she's probably just as worried as me. The only reason we didn't go on that mission was because it was specific on who they wanted. "Come on lets go to my apartment, if we stay in here longer Mira will think something's up." Lucy gently took hold of my hand and lead me out of the girls dorm's bathroom.

We walked in silence to her apartment. She kept fidgeting and looking at me, like she was debating telling me something. The closer we got to her apartment the more and more nervous she got. "Okay. What is it?"

She jumped and stared at me nervously. "What?!"

I just sighed. "What are you not telling me."

"I'm pregnant too!" She almost screamed the words. She opened the door to her apartment. "You're pregnant too?! When did you find out?!"

"About a month ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I wanted Natsu to be the first person I told " she looked sheepishly as she walked into the living room.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" We both screamed.

"WATER!" I scream formed the word.

"Aquarius!" Lucy screamed as she dipped the key in a near by vase.

Once the shock wore off we see a group of completely shocked and drenched red, pink, and blue hair.

"A VASE?!" Aquarius jumped in front of Lucy and glares at her. "What did I tell you about summoning me in cheap shot places?!" She looks at the group. "AND it was a false alarm?" She was seething, she looks at Lucy than the group. "If you weren't pregnant... Do this one more time pregnant or not I WILL drown you." Aquarius then takes her infuriated leave.

"You're pregnant?" Natsu asked again already dried off.

"You too?" Gray asked looking at me, he already stripped off his wet clothes.

Erza had already changed armor, she was just blushing madly. "… pregnant?"

We nod. Silence.

"Where's Gajeel?" I ask after a while.

"He went to the guild." Gray answered. I thanked him and practically ran from the awkward situation.

I started for the guild, then before I knew it I was walking home. "What am I doing?!" I turned around for the guild, but the closer I got to the door the weaker my knees got, the queasier my stomach got. I stopped and gripped a near by tree, and just _tried_ to control my breathing. I placed my hand over my abdomen. "Guess you don't want to meet your dad just yet." I started over to the dorms, but I somehow ended up at Gajeel's apartment, I hadn't been here since that night. I pull out the key he gave me and opened the door. "Gajeel?"

Nothing.

I walk into the sparse kitchen, knowing there will be nothing since he usually just ate metal. I walk through to his living room which was basically the world's most uncomfortable couches (I swear he hides iron in them) and a book shelf filled with my overflow books. I debate going over to the shelf and picking a book to calm my nerves. I just go into his room, only a bed and a nightstand with a small lacrama lamp. I remember haggling him for the lamp since I sometimes spent the night when we came home late after missions. Sometimes -usually- I would be too tired to go home and not tired enough to sleep. So I read next to him as he slept or tried to get my attention.

I crawled into his unmade bed, I let his rich scent and warm covers envelope me as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*3rd person*

Wasn't long until Gajeel finally made his way home, he dumped his belongings by the door and slammed it shut. He was really hoping on seeing the Shrimp at the guild today. A two month long mission with Natsu and Gray… if it weren't for the night Levy gave him for a happy place he wouldn't of made it. He swore to the heavens Erza only made it worse.

So the second he started to walk into through the apartment and could tell she was there. He hoped she knew he was home and was waiting for him in his room, he almost ran from how much he missed her. He was too excited to have noticed the offness in her scent. He threw open the door to see Levy's bare back to him. He could tell she was fast asleep by how deep her breathing was. Gajeel didn't want to wake her from how peaceful she sounded, so he quietly climbed into bed to feel that her dress had shifted downward.

Hoping that she was naked he felt from her perky free breasts. Gajeel could remember the day he found out she didn't own any bras, as if it were yesterday.

It was the first night of his and Levy's first mission alone together. She was unpacking everything into the hotel drawers, and he watched her closely. Not because he was being creepy because he was extremely bored. He didn't really see the point of unpacking since he could just dig through his luggage if he wanted something. Then Levy got to a particular part of her luggage the interested him immensely. He watched her put in very frilly panties into a drawer, many of them black with pink or silver frills, but what really caught his attention was the fact she didn't unpack any bras. Which he was really looking forward to see.

"Oi, Shrimp."

She jumped and blushed immensely probably forgetting that he was waiting on her. "Did you just…?"

"Yeah." He sauntered over to her, she looked up at him blushing. "Did you not pack any bras? I don't think this one-" He placed his hand right on her chest to feel any resistance. "You're not wearing-"

She blushed harder and shook her head.

His hand began to squeeze the cloth covered treasure as the other reached down and under her dress. He felt the soft fabric and frills. He turned his finger into a small curved blade, and with a careful upward motion he sliced the "Do you only wear these?" He lifted the sliced fabric in front of her face.

She turned full red, her face filled with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. "Aaaahhh..." She didn't even notice him take those off.

Gajeel dropped the panties and went to her back again. He felt for her zipper, he quickly found the metal piece and did quick work with the thing.

He took a step back and just took in the feast in front of him. Her blushing and trying to cover herself only turned him on more. He pushed her down onto the nearby mattress-

Gajeel almost jumped out of his skin when his hand slid down her abdomen where he liked to rest hold her. He could feel small thumps. Almost aligned to Levy's, so faint he would have probably missed the small heart beats if her dress hadn't slid down.

When he finally came to the realization that Levy was pregnant, questions just started to pop into his head.

Did this mean she was going to move in with him?

Did his apartment have room for a baby?

How was he going to child proof his house?

Would iron have to be put up to higher locations so he baby wouldn't hurt itself on anything?

Would they need to move into another house suitable for him, Levy, Pantherlily, AND a baby?

Where's Pantherlily now?

At the guild with Happy and Carla last he heard.

Does he have to marry her now?

Will she say yes?

What's her ring size?

Should he make it or should he buy a ring?

He would probably have to buy the diamond, but the ring would most likely be made by him specifically for her.

He just started in a silent panic. Levy in her odd sense turns around and bury herself in his stunned arms. He couldn't feel the small thumps anymore, he didn't realize that they were quite reassuring. He missed the small beats instantly. Levy started to stir in her sleep feeling the tension in her lover's body.

"Gaajeeel…" she groaned out loud as she began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in front of him, she yawned a bit, and looked at him. "Gajeel." She said softly, she hadn't yet realized that her dress was in her lap.

Gajeel gaped at her in all her glory, even though he was freaking out a second ago he completely lost the feeling since she the most amazing thing to have ever graced the planet. "Le-Levy." He pushed himself upward into a sitting position. He grabbed her pale waist enjoying how soft the flesh was against callused hands pulling her into his lap. He gently cuddled her there, enjoying having her. "I love you." He whispered out.

Levy choked out a whimper and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you too." She whispered out, she needed to tell him, she had to find the right words and tell him that she was pregnant. "Gajeel I… I'm…"

"Marry me." The words left his mouth before he even realized them, but he did not even for a second regret them.

Levy stared at him frozen in shock, "Waahh…?"

"Marry. Me." He said boldly. "… please." He said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Gajeel I'm-"

"I know, I still want to marry you." He's known for a while Levy was the one he wanted to marry, but has never had the right opportunity to ask.

"You know?"

He nods. "What do you say, _Levy_?"

_He used my name_ she thought. _He's serious! _While blushing madly she nodded. "Yes." She choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course by morning the entire guild knew that they were going to be new additions in a few months. So of course everyone was using this opportunity to drink, laugh, and enjoy general Fairy Tail rowdiness.

Gajeel didn't like how rowdy the environment was, first step inside the guild a chair whizzed past Levy's head. If it wasn't for her extra training sessions with Gajeel, the chair would have most likely smashed her skull. Gajeel of course beat the culprit bloody, but didn't really help since that just started a massive Fairy fight.

"Levy!" the blunette looked for whoever called her name, to see her waving blond friend at a table near the bar.

"Lucy!" Levy makes her way to the table to see that Lucy put in both Loki and Taurus on guard duty. Swiftly keeping foreign material from reaching the table where few girls sat talking calmly. Of course the two Celestial Spirits were showboating trying to get Lucy's attention, wasn't working well. "Lucy!" Levy sighed in relief being safe from the havoc outside of the table. "Was it like this before we got here?"

Lucy nods.

Levy sits with the rest of the girls, including Evergreen, Erza, Wendy, and the Strauss sisters. "So what's new with you guys?" Levy asked as she ordered herself a smoothie.

No one seemed to pay attention, since they were all staring at Levy's hand that had a small yet beautiful diamond ring on her small finger. A delicate intricately made silver ring, a beautiful setting for a beautifully sized diamond. Took Gajeel months to make in secret, usually while Levy slept, or when she was out on a mission with Bunny Girl or Wendy. Since she didn't go on missions with Shadow Gear since that group disbanded, after the boys realized that they were gay and in love with each other, and Levy no longer had time for them since she was with Gajeel.

"What's on your finger?!" Lucy exclaimed even though she had a pretty good guess.

"Oh, an engagement ring, Gajeel made it months ago, he's been waiting to the right time to ask me. Thought last night was a perfect time." She said nonchalantly before she broke into a massive smile. Being elated to be engaged to the man that she loves. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked showing off her small hand to all the open mouthed girls.

Erza was the first to react, she snatched the small girls hand and closely examined the ring. Going from how the fit her small finger, how it looked on her hand, the material she thought was iron, but to her surprise the ring was silver. The band of the ring looked as if it was made of miniature vines, while the setting of the diamond looked as if they were sprouting a diamond rose, while the diamond itself looked as if it were a rose. Cut in a specific way that took Gajeel months of practicing and several attempts. "Ga- Gajeel, made… this?" she said in complete shock. To be fair Gajeel doesn't seem like the artistic type, everyone thought his only artistic side was his singing, which only Levy could stand. Crafting was a whole different, he's actually good at ring making.

Levy nodded. "I was surprised at first when he told me that he made it too, but I got over it quick enough. I've seen him make things before out of iron when he's bored." She said a little too factly. She took her hand back to admire the handy work. "So Lucy, tell me what happened after I left your apartment?"

Lucy blushed and looked down.

"Oh come on! Spill it!" Lisanna said a little uncharacteristically.

"Everyone left pretty soon after you did leaving Natsu and me alone… Let's just say he was happy to be having a baby." Lucy blushed more. "But I don't think marriage is going to come in conversation for a while…"

"Maybe when he hears that Gajeel has already proposed, he'll want to propose to you." Mira said a little too sweetly.

"It's not that, I would love marry Natsu, I love him and everything, but I don't think I want to get married, baby or not. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment…" Lucy paused for a second, "Levy, I'm surprised you are."

"We're going to have a baby together, it only feels natural to be married. He'll obviously be away more for missions to afford a house, but once the baby comes he'll stay home more." Levy thanked Kianna for the smoothie and sipped the nonalcoholic fruity concoction.

"You guys are moving in together?!" Erza asked blushing madly.

"Well, yeah, what do you tell your kid when you're married, and daddy doesn't live with us. That would be kind of weird don't cha think?" Levy asked as she sipped every few seconds.

"Aren't you going a little fast?" Lisanna asked a little concerned.

"We've been together for over two years, I lost my virgin to him two months ago, and we've been moving too slowly if you ask me."

"Wow Levy, sounds like you guys really thought this out." Lucy said looking at her friend astonished.

"My, my have you two picked out a wedding day?" asked Mira a little devishly.

"No we're debating on doing it before or after the baby is born. I don't want to walk down the aisle with a massive baby bump, I still want to get married while I'm still skinny!" Levy said adamantly.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want?" Lucy asked.

"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go dress shopping with me, I want to get married before I start to show." Levy said a little quietly ashamed of her (in her mind) shallowness.

"We'll go dress shopping with you," Erza said putting her hand over Levy's.

"It's be our honor to go help you pick out a dress." Lucy said putting her hand over Levy's other hand.

The Strauss Sisters both sat up and hugged one of her shoulders. "It's perfectly normal to want to look your best for your wedding day." Mira said as Lisanna agreed.

Levy couldn't stop herself from crying. "This pregnancy-" hic "is messing with hormones." She wiped away tears as the rest of the friends came from around the table to hug the crying girl.

"Levy don't cry!" Wendy asked in an attempt to make her stop. "I'll tell you the gender of the baby." Wendy cooed.

This caught the attention of all the female mages. "What?" Levy whispered, tears stopped but in complete shock.

"I've known about you two being pregnant for months now, I've already figured out what the gender is." Wendy said meekly. "Do you two want to know the gender of your babies, I can even tell what kind of magic they'll use…"

Levy just managed to nod.

Wendy placed her hand on Levy's abdomen "Levy you're-"

"Wait! Get Gajeel!" Levy interrupted.

"Natsu too!" Lucy chimed too. Lucy's two Celestial Spirits instantly come forward dragging behind the men kicking and screaming.

"Loki what's with this!? I'm not done fighting Ice Prick!" Natsu exclaimed desperately wanting to get back in the fight.

"I wasn't done fightin'-"Gajeel didn't finish when he saw he was being dragged over to his very excited fiancé, her best friend, and his fellow dragon slayers. "What's going on Lev?"

"Wendy can tell us the gender of the baby!" Levy said all excited.

"Ahem." Wendy said quietly, she placed her small hand over Levy's small abdomen. "Babies, you're having two, a boy that uses script magic, and a girl that uses iron dragonslayer magic."

Levy was still stuck on the fact that she was having twins. "Twins…" the couple stuttered out. "A boy." Levy stuttered.

"A girl…" Gajeel mumbled soon after. "A dragon slayer?"

Wendy nods. "I was a little shocked at first too, but they're both pretty healthy." She places a hand on Lucy's abdomen. "You're having a boy, a fire dragonslayer."

* * *

><p><strong>*HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS, I AM IMPERFECTION, AND I WOULD LOVE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY. I HAVE ON MULTIPLE ATTEMPTS TRIED TO WRITE A GAVEY FAMILY STORY, I ALWAYS FAILED, BUT THIS TIME AROUND WHEN I HAVE OVER <span><em>30<em>FOLLOWERS (?! **_dafuq_**?) I THINK I CAN WRITE A PRETTY GOOD STORY. I ALSO CANT MAKE AMAZING STORIES WITHOUT COMMENTS, I NEED CRITICISM TELL ME IF I'M LEADING THIS IN A WRONG DIRECTION**.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I'VE BEEN STUCK WITH P2P WORK DUE IN ABOUT A WEEK...**

**~IM**PERFECT


	4. dresses

Levy stepped out of the dressing room in another elaborate labyrinth of a dress. The thing was white, lace, beads, furls, and everything that one could imagine, but one thing, her. These elaborate dressing just aren't her thing, she wants a simple traditional wedding dress. Levy looks in the mirror, she sees the beauty of the dress, what the dress to her body, she looks beautiful, but it's just not her. She looks at her friends, "Meh."

"GAH!" the group is exasperated for this is the 26th dress she's tried on and not liked, and they've looked _EVERYWHERE_ in Mongolia.

"Levy you can't keep doing this," Lucy pauses to take a bite of ultra-spicy Trinidad moruga scorpion pepper (spiciest pepper on the planet) filled hamburger (which she added herself (she couldn't deal with those wimpy red peppers, she needed some real spice)). "You are going to have to pick out a dress," she says after chewing a bit. "What is so wrong with this dress?" Lucy asked after she swallowed, those cravings hit Lucy like a brick.

"I don't know. It's just not me, I can't imagine myself walking down the aisle in this dress. I want something simpler! I HATE THIS! IT'S SO STUPID! GAHHHH!"

"MIRA! GET HER ARMS! I'LL GET THE DRESS OFF OF HER!" Erza yelled while Levy had yet _another_ mood swing. The two wrestled the petite girl back into the dressing room while Wendy apologized profusely for the scene that was being caused.

"It's alright honey bunny! We've had worse come through those doors!" said the male dress shop owner. "Oh there's someone here to see you, the mother of the bride I think?"

"Mom?" Levy asked as she stuck her head out of the closet, already dressed in her regular attire.

"Mom?" half the group asked in unison as they looked at an older make up cover harlot version of Levy. She looked as if Levy had jumped to her forties but kept the clothing from when she was five. The woman was wearing a tight red crop top overflowing with fake breasts, and a matching mini- mini skirt, and black thigh highs with satin red bows.

"LEVY!" A small red, blue haired blur ran and almost tackled Levy, but was blocked by a VERY angry Erza Scarlet. "Er- Chan you've grown!" Levy's mother complimented as she looked up at the girl from the floor as she dusted herself off.

"What are you doing here Ranae? How did you even know Levy was even getting married?" Erza asked dead panned.

"Well my third ex-husband's mail is sent over to me and my current husband's house since he drowns himself in his work. Imagine my surprise when I see that my only daughter is getting married! To a man of all things!" she says as she picks herself up. "Since Erza came and stole Levy away from me to join that stupid little guild, Gary Tail? Or whatever, I thought she was playing for the other team!"

Within the minute "Ranae" has managed to piss off the entire group of girls.

"I didn't steal Levy, she didn't want to be with you. She hated you from the beginning she hated everything you taught her and never let her do anything she wanted to do." Erza seethed. "Why is this the first time I've seen your miserable face since we left that godforsaken mansion?"

Levy quietly step out from behind Erza, it was true that Erza had saved her from a life of adultery, but that piece of trash on the floor was her mother. "I'll give you a chance." Levy said quietly as she pushed past Erza and to her mother extending her arm. "One chance and one chance only, if you mess that up I will never want to see you again. I also don't want you anywhere near my children." Levy said as she lifted her mother up off of the ground, glaring into her mother's eyes.

Her mother's eyes widened with elation. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Ranae squealed to the high heavens. "I thought you were going to live the life of a nun!" she pulled her daughter into bone crushing hug. "Come on! This isn't where you'll get your dress!" she takes her daughter's hand and pulls her out of the store. "We didn't find anything sorry!" Ranae apologized as she dragged her daughter to a small tailor shop on the other side of town. "Here is where you will find your dress."

Levy recognized the medium sized dress shop for she had been there many times before as a child and did not want to step inside ever again as long as she could physically help it. "Oh." Was all she could get out?

Ranae squealed like a pig. "Don't you remember us getting your First Communion dress here?!"

Levy nodded, it was the most beautiful gown she had ever worn, but the event was more about her mother than about her, so she didn't have kind memories of it. Since every time she came here as a child was to find another way to make her mother look better. She shivers at the memories of when she was a beauty pageant girl. She won regionals and the second she started getting more recognition than her mother, she was pulled out. Every dress she ever wore as a child came out of this shop. It'd only seem fit that she have her wedding dress made here.

"Hey Levy! Lucy!" Wendy called out. "Is this you?" pointing at a large photo of a younger (somehow) smaller Levy in her first place regional crown and gown, and to her surprise Lucy at her left with a second place crown and gown. With respecting mothers holding their shoulders. Lucy glared daggers at Levy, Ranae glared at Lucy's mother, but the pairs smiled brightly at the camera.

The two girls gasped. "I knew you back then!" Lucy asked. "Oh my gosh we look so cute!"

Levy looked at the picture and smiled, she couldn't believe that she and Lucy were once rivals. "I remember that now, you threw water balloons at me." Levy said looking at Lucy in shock.

The group gasped at Lucy. "You played dirty!" Erza gasped.

"She stole my dress and ruined my makeup!" Lucy defended.

"I did not! I told you I never touched any of your stuff!" Levy defended herself. "You just started being mean to me!"

"Because you kept taking my stuff, and I always found it in your area!"

"Ahem." The two girls look over to Ranae. "I think I have the answer, I stole Lucy's things, and I just couldn't stand your mother. She called me a pig in fancy clothing, and I just couldn't let that go. Her brat shouldn't have even placed if you ask me." Ranae humph'd and called the store owner.

Levy and Lucy seethed from how shallow that woman was and how she insulted Lucy's mother.

"That woman…" Erza seethed as well.

"She's-" Levy started clenching her small fists.

"Staying." Lucy finished.

"Lucy!" Levy gasped. "After what she said about you and your mother?"

"She's also your mother and I would kill to have my mother with me helping me find a wedding dress, and at my wedding." Lucy said kindly unclenching Levy's hand.

Levy sighed, "Yeah but I'd prefer your mother, and she's the only person to tell my mother the truth to her face." The two giggled as they were interrupted by an old friend of the two girls.

A frail old woman hobbled out from behind the counter, the old woman moved her long thick grey hair out of her eyes, adjusted her thick glasses, and gaped. "My graces! Are these old eyes deceiving me? Or are the two most gorgeous girls I have ever seen grown up without me?"

"Mable!" the two girls rushed to the elderly woman, "I'm sorry I should have come earlier after I left pageantry, I joined a guild, but I was on my own and couldn't afford those dresses anymore, but now that I'm getting married" Levy was cut off.

"Married?! That's what you're here for?! I have the best thing for you my little Levy- chan. Now what was that guild you joined, Fairy Tail? I kept up with it, my niece reads that nonsense magazine Wizard Weekly or whatever, but it was the only way I could keep up with you girls. It says that you are with a scary looking man named Gajeel Redfox? Is that your fiancé?" the old woman rambled on and both Levy and Lucy "Yes ma'am's accordingly. Mable led the group into the back room to a large pile of boxes, and went through a few boxes moving them aside carelessly. When asked for assistance Mable just waved them off, that she could do it. So about thirty minutes later, Mable finally "Aha'd" the group wasn't surprised because this might have been the eighth (?) time that had happened. Mable moved to the center of the room holding the large box moving towards the center of the room. "Found it. I ordered it special when you were a little girl Levy, I told you if you ever won regionals I would make you your wedding dress."

Levy nodded recollecting the memory, "That's what really motivated me…" Levy smiled to herself as Mable opened up the box. "Is that what's in the box?" Levy asked.

Mable nodded as she lifted her creation out of the box, exposing a simple pure white dress. She handed the soft lump of fabric into Levy's hands. "Go on! Try it on!" she pushes the small girl into a nearby dressing room.

The fact that she needed help to get in the dress worried her, she also felt a little cornered since this was made for her basically meant that she had to wear the dress without offending a childhood friend. She slipped a hoop skirt and then the actual dress. "How did you get my size?" Levy asked as she pulled her head through some fabric.

"Do you remember what you worshipped when you were younger? You blabbed on about what you read about them that day to me as I fitted you in your new dress."

"Fairies." Levy whispered as she looked into the mirror at the most elegant dress she had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>*HELLO SWEETHEARTS I MADE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER WHICH I HOPED YOU LOVED COMMENTS ARE AWESOME I THINK I'M GOING TO TIME SKIP TO WEDDING DAY THAN TO LABOR. NOT WITHOUT GIVING LEVY SOME BACKSTORY. INVOLVING ERZA, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM BUT I FEEL LIKE ERZA HAS BEEN A BIT OF AN ONEESAN TO LEVY, SO THATS HOW ITS GOING TO GO, AND SURPRISE LEVY WILL HAVE BROTHERS. AND RANAE, I FIND THAT A MEGA SLUT NAME (NO OFFENSE TO ANY RANAES ITS JUST THAT I SERIOUSLY HATE A RANAE), HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ADDING OF HER CHARACTER SHOULD I FEATURE HER MORE OFTEN RECONCILE WITH DAUGHTER AND BE PART OF THE FUTURE FAMILY OR COMPLETE BREAK AWAY? TELL ME, COMMENT OR PM I AM OPEN TO EITHER.<strong>

**~IFyouFIXEDyourCHIPPEDtoothYOU'DlookSOpretty**


	5. Story Time!

The girls (including Ranae) sat together in a booth at the guild, eating together gushing about how amazing the dress was.

"Levy, I never knew you were a beauty pageant girl." Wendy said sipping her drink.

"Yeah neither did we." said a few others.

"Well Levy was quite talented." Erza said unexpectedly. "I was hired by Ranae to protect Levy from kidnappers that planned to hold her for ransom, so I spent a lot of time with Levy when we were younger."

"Yeah Erza and I went to beauty contests together all the time, I we were best friends for so long. I remember it like it was just yesterday."

* * *

><p>Erza walked up to the massive mansion that was McGarden Manor. She held the request form tightly in her small (unbelievably strong) fist, nervous from never seeing a house so big. She flattens the paper out to check the address, yup its right. She takes a deep breath for confidence and presses the magic lacrima button.<p>

"Yes?" A snobby old voice crones from the monitor.

"I'm from Fairy Tail-"

"Oh that stupid guild, I'll tell my mistress." The large iron gates swiftly opened revealing a large vast front yard just crawling with gardeners and workers with blue prints. She walks up the driveway to the massive front doors. She raises her hand to knock, but the door is blasted open by an irritated old maid.

"What took you so long?" The old maid grabs Erza's wrist and pulls her inside.

"The driveway was longer than I expected." Erza explains as she stares at the intricate massive house filled to the brim with books. Every space of wall was covered with books as wide as she was tall. Many in languages she could never hope to understand. As an avid reader she was intrigued, but she was on mission!

Erza was tugged through many passages into an even larger library to meet a strong looking man, an elegant looking blue haired woman, and an even more elegant blue haired child. All sitting down, Levy sat in her father's lap reading a book with him in a comfortable love seat. Even though it wrinkled her extravagant puffball dress and much to her mother's discontent. Her mother was sitting quite far off to the side and close to the liquor table. Where a servant girl was hard at work making yet another drink.

"Ahem. The girl you requested from the guild." Said the maid moving to show small Erza.

"Oh yes. Come in!" Ranae said as she made the voyage to the husband and daughter and plucked little Levy out of her father's warm embrace and onto her own.

Levy instantly jumped out of her mother's arms and face first onto the floor. "Levy Anna!" Her mother said in blatant disgust at her daughter's disturbing reaction.

Levy stuck her tongue out and raced back to her father. "Papa, Papa! Let's finish the chapter!" The father gleamed at his child, Erza could tell the love he held for her.

"Not right now Levy, we have a guest, it'll be rude to do so." He pulled his daughter who was about four or five at the time into his lap.

"I wish you'd stop calling her that horrendous nickname." Her mother sighed take a "sip" of her fresh martini.

Erza was a little surprised to see such a young girl already reading chapter books larger than her head. Erza guessed the father helped with the reading. "Yes I got the request for a bodyguard for a pageant girl. You asked sp-"

"For someone around Levy Anna's age." The mother said bitterly. "You're too old to be in Levy's division you can leave now."

"Ranae!" The father said bitterly. "She's fine, I'm sure the kidnappers won't know the difference." The man read the shock off of Erza's face. "Yes. My little Levy is being targeted by kidnappers for they've already made several failed attempts on her life, we think it maybe for the research that I am currently conducting. Being knowledgeable is quite the risky business, not many would think it being so. Levy here is helping me with said research, I think that the kidnappers are aware if that, for we have often boasted that she can read, write, and speak in several languages. How many is it now?" he looks down at his small daughter.

"Nine! I can read and write in at least twelve now Papa!" Levy beamed brightly at her father, smiling showing missing teeth, upon closer examination Erza could see bruises, many she's seen back at the guild. Roughhousing was the likely suspect, she probably played with the staff's children.

"Ah! Good! My smart little Levy. You see at her young impressionable age she could be used quite dangerously, she can almost already translate as fast as I can on some languages. It's quite valuable to have someone like that at your disposable, especially one so young and impressionable. That's why we need you, we plan on making you look like a playmate, one that never leaves Levy's side and will protect her when needed inside and outside the house until the kidnappers are apprehended. We'll say you're a cousin from the far side of my family, here to be Levy's social requirement."

"Like pageantry isn't enough? You see I think it's because my little Levy _Anna_ is a renowned pageant girl like her mother and she's caught the eye of some loathsome people who want her out of the way so some not so pretty girl could have some chance at taking the crown." Ranae corrected. "We just need you here to help keep our daughter safe."

So Erza stayed with the McGardens' long enough to figure out that Levy despised her mother and wanted to leave.

"I don't want to go to the Gala! It's always so boring and everyone is always so drunk and mean if I wanted that I would be with mother!" Levy ranted in her elegant party dress pacing back and forth in her small secret playroom that only Erza, Levy, and Levy's father knew about. Which like the rest of the house was piled high with books, but this one was piled high with the best of story books.

"If it makes you feel better these will be smart drunken people, unlike your mother." Erza grunted, for she also hated the way Ranae treated little Levy. Forcing the image of perfect dumb princess upon poor little Levy, for Levy was smart and independent. Ranae didn't treat Erza very well either, Erza was basically a maid to Ranae and often made her do odd jobs so she could be alone with Levy. When Erza left to do her random odd job she would often come back to find a new bruise on her and get blamed for it. "You are going to have to come out of here eventually and get ready for the Gala, we might draw out the kidnappers."

"Oh great I'll be the cheese on a poorly made trap!" Levy exasperatedly fell flat on her back onto a large overstuffed pile of pillows. "Not that I don't trust your skills Onee-san." Levy had cutely taken Erza as her elder sister. "It's just another way for my mother to use me for attention. Like her five other sons won't do that."

Erza took this as high time to pick up Levy and throw her over her shoulder out of the room. "If we stay here too long your mother will figure out where this is." Erza pushed Levy through the small only exit, which was a fake small panel of a bookcase.

Levy sighed and went "boneless" on Erza. Making her entire body like jelly and refusing to move on her own.

Wasn't long after the Gala and a few more attempts at pageants to figure out that Ranae was behind the kidnapping attempts, in an attempt to get attention from the people around her. After that Erza took Levy away from her mother with permission from Levy's father. At another extravagant party the last one Erza was going to attend with the McGardens, Levy's father gripped Erza's shoulders tightly, and whispered "Now Erza here is a document that says that Levy is no longer in Ranae's custody, Ranae and I both signed it." He handed Erza the document. "Now will you please keep that safe for me? Now here is another document where I entrust Levy to your guild master, he has agreed to keep Levy in his and your care." He hands the document to Erza. "Now I need you to do one last thing and take Levy away from here, far from here and to your guild. There's a carriage waiting outside with all that you will need, it'll take you nonstop to Fairy Tail." He hugs Erza tightly. "Now you be a good girl and take care of your Imoto (little sister)."

Erza nods finds Levy, and leaves never to see the mansion again.

* * *

><p><strong>*I KNOW THAT WAS A LITTLE RUSHED BUT I WANTED TO GIVE SOME OF A BACK STORY TO LEV AND ER-CHAN. I WILL LATER EXPLAIN THAT RANAE IS WHAT THE UPPERCLASS MEN WHO ARE TOO MUCH INVESTED IN THEIR WORK TO ACTUALLY FIND A PERSON TO HAVE AN HEIR WITH. SO THOSE MEN CALL UP RANAE, MARRY HER LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE A CHILD AND HAVE IT IN THAT MAN'S CUSTODY. THEN USUALLY A DIVORCE. REST ASSURED AFTER THE WEDDING RANAE WILL BE NO MORE! WAS THE BACK STORY OKAY?*<strong>

**~lovez**

**~im a perfectly straight circle o~o~o~o~o**

* * *

><p>ahem i forgot to mention, <span><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>_ I seriously have no idea where to go with out you guys! i may as well make Ranae a main character instead...


	6. cravings

Everyone at the table distastefully stares at Ranae after hearing the tale. Wondering why that woman was still sitting among them, drinking tea and pretending nothing happened.

"Oh my Erza- Chan dramatizing everything!" she laughs off the entire story as if no one had uttered a word.

"You tried to have Levy kidnapped…" Mira said with a deadly sweet smile. "For _attention_?" Mira's eyebrow twitched from her trying to hold in her anger. Everyone in the whole guild knew that smile, and expression, it was Mira's "Doing Everything Possible Not to Jump across the Table and Rip Your Guts Out" smile and face.

"If that never happened, we wouldn't have ever gotten our little Levy- Chan!" Lisanna said wrapping her arms around Levy. Trying to divert Mira's rage another direction and hopefully into complete nonexistence

"Without me you would have never of met Levy or be allowed to even think about helping her with her wedding." Ranae said matter of factly, having no shame and not denying the fact. Like she did the world a service by being a horrible mother.

"Really guys I was fine, I had so much fun since I joined to guild and I started working to buy books. Especially since father only sent me enough for a month's expenses." Levy said diverting the conversation to something else. "Remember all the missions we went on Erza?" (Levy stopped calling Erza Onee a long time ago)

"Yes. Your father sent enough to cover the rent and food, but there was a bit extra, the rest was put into a trust fund, so you could go to college or something, remember?" Erza replied.

Levy slapped bother her cheeks simultaneously. "No! I forgot about it! After the seven years I completely forgot, I wrote to father when I got back, but I completely forgot about the trust! We can get a house now!"

The rest of the conversation became ramblings of wedding and baby preparations.

* * *

><p>Levy laid in bed curled up against her fiancé's back, awake, hungry, and debating on waking Gajeel. "Gaajjeeeellll…." She said eventually giving up, these cravings were unbearable and never ending. She crawled up his massive figure, sprawling over Gajeel's side, her face next to his exposed ear. "Gaajeeel…" she whispered seductively into his ear.<p>

Gajeel grumbles "Whaattt…" Gajeel pulls his covered arm out from under Levy and around her body, then brought her against his chest.

"I'm hungry." Levy mumbled against his warm toned chest.

Gajeel groaned and rolled over onto his back taking his little Levy with him. "What do you want?" He mumbled as he patted her small head against his chest, this wasn't the first time she's woken him for something pregnancy related since he got back. This wasn't the first time this week he had to get up at some ungodly hour to get diced watermelon or some other odd, completely random, and/or difficult to find item. Especially at these hours.

Levy stayed silent as her definition of hunger changed in her mind. She pressed her lips against the center of his chest. "Mmmm… you." She crawls up to his face, positions herself to have one leg pressed against his groin, and closes her eyes as she presses her lips against his. She parts her lips and gently bites Gajeel's lower lip. She pulls her head back with Gajeel's lower lip loosely held in her warm mouth. She opens her eyes to catch her mate's piercing red ones through the darkness. She can't see his face entirely, but she can just tell that he's smirking.

"Gihi." Gajeel's hand found its way onto Levy's plump ass and with a squeeze and a pull, Levy's free covered breast (still doesn't wear bras) was brought up to his mouth. Soaking one of her only two pieces of clothing (T-shirt and panties). "Mmmm… I was waiting for a craving like this," he murmured into her breast.

Levy leaned back down to capture her fiancé in a hot smothering kiss. She grabs Gajeel's free hand (the other was still on her ass) on her small breast, as she wraps her arms around his neck, she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. Pressing her now boiling core against his readying member, but it wasn't hard enough yet and she wanted him now, even if it meant playing a little dirty. She presses her core tighter against Gajeel's member as she breaks off the kiss and moves a little lower to one of his little metal studs under his lip. She presses her soft lips around a lone stud and gently sucks on the cold metal. Her hot wet tongue slid around the circumference of the stud.

"Levv… what's with you?" Gajeel grabs Levy's hair and gently tugs her off of his metal stud. He looks at his lover, her mouth agape, eyes closed, and the moan she made. His curiosity of what had taken over his shrimp instantly vanished at the sight of complete utter erotic bliss etched in her features. Levy once released attacked Gajeel's neck, reaching Gajeel's sensitive "special" spot, she dragged her hot rough tongue over his spot, and gently sucked the spot. Gajeel groaned and gripped her ass tightly with both hands making her make the most delectable gasp.

Releasing Gajeel from her death grip, Levy begins her decent downward, kissing the tone bulges of muscle. She eventually tugs on Gajeel's pants. Getting the message he pulls them down almost instantly, he watches Levy as he springs free in front of her. Even under the lustful spell she was under her face was still in aw, she's only seen it a few times before. This isn't the first time she's blown him, or the second either.

Levy peeks up at him through her lashes and them lowers herself, her hot breath hitting throbbing tip. She takes hold of the base of his large size and squeezes tightly. Levy without breaking eye contact lowers herself to right above her hand licks upward, her hand follows her rough warm tongue. Riled by Gajeel's groans and moans, she puts him in her mouth, and sucks- hard.

"Mmmm…" she moans vibrating through Gajeel's rock hard member _he tastes so gooood…_

Gajeel didn't know how much of this he could take... "Lev, come on now, gently." He said as he patted her head, inadvertently making her take him in deeper. She begins to swirl her tongue around the end as she begins to bob back up and then back down, swirling her tongue every time she bobs back up. "Levy that's enough." He said knowing he was near his end, and not wanting to come in her mouth. He pulls her off of him by the shoulders, pulls her up to him and turns them over. He pushes his hot wet length into Levy's lower tight soaking wet cavern.

"Gajeel!" she screams out once he's fully inside her, gasping, this being the first time they've had sex since he's gotten back. (It's only been a week since he's gotten back and Levy was always worn out by preparations) The feeling of being filled in this was still new to her, not that it hurt, exact opposite. "Ah!" he begins to thrust into her at unforgiving pace, probably revenge for all that teasing that she was doing to him. She grips his back nails digging into his back, screams getting louder, thrusts meeting, climaxes approaching. "Gajeel!" she screamed as she clamped down on him, being just enough to bring him over the edge.

"Levy!" he screamed as he spilled his burning hot seed into her. He pulls out and collapses next to her with his arm splayed out across her naked abdomen. He pulls her to his chest and dozes off soon after Levy.

* * *

><p><strong>*SO THIS IS AN ATTEMPT TO GET MORE REVIEWS. AND THAT JUST KINDA HAPPENED WASN'T LIKE I WASN'T READING ANYKINDOFPORNOGRAPHICSHADESBOOKORANYTHINGLIKETHAT... WELL ITS THERE KINDA ODDLY PLACED I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD PUT A FLUFFY GAVEY SCENE NEXT OR GO STRAIGHT TO THE WEDDING... I KINDA WANT TO ADD MORE PREGGERS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONES, I KNOW IM DOING GRUVIA, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH OTHERS... IVE ALREADY THOUGHT OF THE WHEN AND HOW (NOT GOING TO SAY). JUST DON'T KNOW THE WHO. YOU GUYS SHOULD PROBS SEND SHIPS IN THE COMMENTS. IM THINKING SOME JELLAL ILL HAVE TO THINK OF A RELIVANT WAY TO BRING HIM INTO THE STORY THOUGH... SIBILINGS? MAYBE DISTANT COUSINS...*<strong>

**lates**

the baconaters at wendy's is more perfect than me.

* * *

><p>TO THE GUY IN AUSTRALIA WHO READS MY FIC! I AM GOING THERE THIS SUMMER SO SHOUT OUT! ILL WEAR A SHIRT WITH MY SCREEN NAME AND HOPE YOU SEE IT THE DAY I'LL WEAR IT.<p> 


	7. wedding day I

Levy looked at herself for the first time in the mirror, her mother had just done her makeup, which much to Ranae's distaste was a completely natural look. Cancer was almost finished putting Levy's hair into a nice loose hanging bun pinning a few beautiful cherry blossom pins into her hair. Everything was done to make Levy look at her absolute best, for the absolutely best day of her life. She for the first time in her life she felt truly beautiful, even though Gajeel constantly told her she was beautiful, this was the point she truly _felt_ beautiful.

She heard Lucy gasp behind her, Levy quickly turns around to face her bridesmaids grinning ear to ear. Each bridesmaid in her own fairy themed dress, wearing glittered eyes and magical glittered wings. Eyes watering, they all lurched forward and squealed like small piglets with joy.

"I'm getting married!" she said into her multiple friends chests and shoulders.

"Gahhh!" the girls squealed in as a unison response. Squeezing each other in an unbearable group hug.

"Now girls!" Ranae yelled at the group as if Levy and the group was once again five years old, playing dress up with Levy's old pageant dresses. The girls looked at the mother as if they were about to be scolded. "No need to ruin the makeup! Especially when the team we hired worked so hard! Come on girls' time to go," Ranae looks at levy, "it's your big day." This really reminded Ranae of when Levy was a girl. The group grinned ear to ear. Each hugged Levy one last time before leaving to pair off with their respected groomsmen, soon to follow little Asuka down the aisle. Leaving mother and daughter all alone, Levy was lost in her own world staring out the window onto green pastures and gardens. By god she looked so beautiful in her dress. "Levy."

"Yes? Is it time to go?" Levy said tearing her attention from the window.

Ranae takes a seat next to her daughter, and looks into the young beautiful face that she made over twenty years ago. "No sweetie not yet." Levy looked a little disappointed. "You are never going to forget this day, I remember my first wedding, oh it was magical."

"You married for love the first time didn't you Mom?" Levy asked, since she hadn't heard that story in so many years.

"Yes, the first man I married, I did truly love, he was a wonderful man, but I wasn't allowed to marry him he was too poor." Ranae looked away, "a member of the elite magical guard, I met him when some of the other officers came over to discuss battle with my father. It wasn't love at first sight, he slapped me the first time I spoke to him- Levy? What's with that face?" Ranae looked shocked at her daughter who managed to make a distasteful look.

Levy's face completely deadpanned_. Guess it runs in the family_. She thought to herself. "Nnn… n.. Nothing…"

"To be fair I was being a little vulgar with him… anyways we fell in love and married in a small charming church far from where I lived. Soon after that he was sent off to war. I didn't get word of him, I got word of his death…" Levy never heard this story before. Ranae told her that all of her weddings were works of art and full of life and laughter, and money. Levy knew growing up that she was only a business proposition, which is why she grew to hate her mother. So she never really thought her mother would seriously love another human being ever.

"Mom?"

"Levy, remember this day, for this will be the most important day of your life, you never stop loving your first love. Once he's gone, you'll never be the same again." She gripped her daughter's hands so tightly. "Levy don't let go of him, this can be the happiest time of your lives."

"Mom, if you loved him so much why did you remarry so many times?" Levy asked looking at her mother as a real human being for the first time in her life.

"My mother," Ranae said with as much distasteful scorn as Levy usually did when she thought of Ranae. "She covered up that I had ever been married and sent me off with a suitor, I soon saw this as a merger between two companies, and the only way out was to birth an heir to the throne or just die. I was so miserable I didn't care which came first. I gave birth to your eldest brother, he gave me hope for the future for I loved him so. Then his father divorced me soon after, he took all rights over him and I was sent off to the next suitor, and the next, and the next. Didn't matter if I married them or not as long as I birthed a healthy son." she looked at Levy's saddened face. so soon perked back up seeing that she was dampening her daughter's mood. "I eventually came across your father," she said trying to lighten up the situation. "He was generally kind, quiet, and crude towards everything, never asked for much. He knew I hated him the second he saw me, he didn't want a wedding, but said if I wanted one I he would give me one. I didn't want another one I was so tired of them. I of course gave birth to you, and to my surprise you were a beautiful girl, with my features, all of my children have always looked like their fathers. I loved you more than the others, more than any of my sons. Your father said I could raise you, he didn't believe in nannies as long as you studied. I was so happy, I am so happy to have raised to be this wonderful woman you are now. And I hope I get to be involved in my grandchildren's lives, I'm divorcing my husband and going to live on my own, here in Magnolia." She studied Levy's blank expressionless face. "If you don't mind."

Levy was almost in tears, she almost couldn't comprehend what she's just been told. She always judged and hated her mother and never asked why she did the things she did. All she knew growing up her mother was a hussy and she never thought to second guess it. She through that was all she needed to know. All her mother did was love her and do her best for her. "Mom." She choked out. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't you dare cry and ruin your make up! Now you go out there and get married to the man you love so you never have to go through what I had to go through." With one last hug, Levy is pushed out the dressing room door and into her father's arms.

She smiles at him, "Hi daddy." She's always had a great relationship with her father.

"Blueberry Fairy." He said warmly, he's always been a man of few words.

Levy looks forward at her husband to be and almost tears up. _Don't you dare cry and ruin your make up!_ Her mother's words shot through her head. She soon walked past her friends, brothers with respective wives, and her high class family she hasn't seen in years.

She was soon at the altar next to her adoring near tears husband. "Hey." She whispered out. _LAME!_

"Hi" he choked out.

The priest began the ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I SAW THAT EVERYONE ELSE WAS UPDATING SO I THOUGHT I WOULD BE COOL AND UPDATE TOO, EVEN THOUGH NO ONE EVER REVIEWS ME. I EVEN CALLED OUT A NATIONALITY, :'( AM I NOT JUST A GOOD ENOUGH WRITER? I JUST GAVE YOU SOME BACKSTORY TO MAKE YOU GUYS FEEL BAD FOR HATING ON RANAE, I HONEST TO BACONATORS HATE REAL RANAE, BUT ITS KINDA REVENGE. I TRIED TO MAKE SOME CHAPTERS IN BETWEEN THE WEDDING AND BEFORE, JUST DIDN'T WORK OUT. I FIGURED OUT HOW MORE BABIES ARE GOING TO BE IN THE FUTURE SITUATION. I THANK THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE BECAUSE THOSE ARE WHAT DRIVE ME TO WRITE MORE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT SO I CAN IGNORE IT AND MAKE YOU THINK THAT IM NOT GOING TO DO IT SO I CAN TRICK YOU LATER ON. I WASN'T CALLING OUT TO BE MEAN I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO AUSTRALIA AND NEW ZEALAND OVER THE SUMMER, MAYBE NEW ZEALANDERS WILL REVIEW ME...<strong>

~hasn' . .so' . .moody

started the new chapter, dont know what to do with it though...


End file.
